my baby
by annielovessinging
Summary: Bella is pregnant and she doesn't tell Edward she runs away returning a few years later as a vampire with Renesmee. this is my first fanfic please be nice xx.
1. chappy 1

Bella pov

I woke up one morning feeling ill, edward walked in while i was crouched over the toilet retching. He was so worried about me that he insisted on taking me home to carlisle to get him to check me over.

Edward pov

I walked into the bath room to find bella retching and puking very noisily i ran to her,

"bella whats wrong" i asked her,

"nothing"she replied.

But to put my nurves at rest i decided to ring carlisle and he told me to take her to him and get him to check there was nothing wrong, i got us the first flight home we would be home to carlisle in ten hours.

Carlisle pov

I was reading when the phone rang it was Edward he was worried about Bella she was ill, i told him to bring her to me.

**will update soon xx**


	2. Chappy 2

_**My baby chappy 2**_

**Bella's pov**

I didn't know what was happening to me, but for some reason Edward made it seem ok. Carlisle sat me on a bed and checked that everything was ok, but it wasn't. He told me that I was going to have a baby and that I wasn't going to live for very long after birth.

**Edward's pov**

I felt so bad that I made Bella go through with all this, and it was all my fault, all I could do now is walk away. I thought that everything would be ok and we would have a happy life together forever.

**Bella's pov**

What was I going to tell Charlie, I thought but i had to tell him that I was going to have a baby or I will not be able to see him ever again. So i did i went over with Edward and told him the hole thing, though he did think that is was crazy. I just couldn't tell him that Edward was a vampire though or he really would freak out!

**Charlie's pov**

I couldn't believe that my little girl was growing up so fast. All I had to do is be there to comfort her, Bella told me I could meet Carlisle's family because it meant so much to here that I was going to say hi, so that we didn't have to keep so many secrets from each other.

**I will update soon thanks xx**


	3. Chappy 3

**My baby chappy 3**

Bella pov

I couldn't let Edward go through with this I didn't want him to be stressed. So I packed my bags got plenty of food and money and left him. I didn't tell him I was going but I went so he wouldn't know. After a while I had renesmee, She was a very happy little girl and never got into mischief. But the best thing was being a vampire! You get to hunt, you don't have to eat food just blood! But it was just a perfect life! But I wasn't sure about Edward.

Edward pov

"What was I thinking, leaving Bella alone I should have be more careful!" I said to Carlisle.

"We will find Bella just you wait." said Carlisle.

So I waited and waited for weeks, then months and then it became two years, and I still didn't forget about her. There was nothing we could do.

Bella pov

It's now been a while and it was starting to get pretty boring! Even renesmee was getting bored. So we decided to go back to the Cullen's and be back with Edward. As we got back to the road there was Edward standing on his porch looking worried. So me and renesmee decided to go up to him...

**Will update soon thanks xx**


	4. Chappy 4

**Bella pov**

I couldn't believe my eyes! I ran to him and cried his name, he looked at my strangely. He said to me... "Who are you, how do you know my name and why are you here?" I stared at him for a few seconds. "Don't be silly I'm Bella your wife!" I replied. I didn't know what was wrong with him!

**Edward pov**

This random woman called my name and claimed to be my wife Bella! I knew it wasn't her because I could tell; anyway Bella is not a vampire and is probably dead now. She also had a little girl with beautiful brownish bronze hair, apparently she's called renesmee.

**Carlisle pov**

Edward came rushing to me saying there is a random stranger outside saying that she was married to him. I said bring her in, she came in and sat down. I asked some questions like why are here and what are you doing. She kind of looked like Bella and sounded like her but she is not a vampire.

**Bella pov **

I couldn't believe he didn't recognise me, he said that he would never forget me, I guess he did. I know that he didn't forget renesmee though he just hasn't met her yet, once he has seen her and i have shown him are past (**_that is one of Bella's powers_**) he will soon know.

**Edward pov**

She touched my arm and I saw images appear in my head they were of Bella. I couldn't believe I didn't see it was Bella; I should have listened to her...

**will update soon plz comment xx**


	5. Chappy 5

Bella pov

He apologized and looked at me for a moment; he couldn't believe it was me! Then he looked at renesmee and smiled he loved her so much he didn't keep his eye of her! He asked me how I had the baby without any help, and I said that I cut my body open so renesmee came out and then she helped i didn't know what she did though. I was really proud of her!

Edward pov

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was really her, well them! Me and Bella to see what she could do. But back at home Carlisle was looking after renesmee...

**Please tell me if I should carry on?** xx


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm_**_** board of this story so I'm not going to continue but someone can finish it for me if they want love annielovessinging xx**_


End file.
